


dapper drabbles

by Dapper_mint_skeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Odd writing style shifts., Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random un-named self insert character pov., any warnings will be added in the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapper_mint_skeleton/pseuds/Dapper_mint_skeleton
Summary: i got bored, i found a tumblr page full of writing prompts and the rest is history





	1. when it comes a knocking.. bluberry and self insert reader

**Author's Note:**

> oh lordy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a shitty self indulgent bit of stupidity.

~

The clock had just struck midnight when the first tap was heard, The sound of knocking carrying out into the still, cloudless winter night.

After a while, as the ceaseless druming continued, I realised whoever it was wasn’t leaving any time soon and so I dropped my phone on the nightstand, put my shorts and teeshirt back on and ambled blearaly into the hallway, not bothering to hit the lightswhich again after missing the first time.

As I practically tripped down the stairs, I noted that whoever was outside the door must not have been paticulary tall, as I could only vaugly make out the top of someones head silhouetted against the glass by the amber streetlight.

I walked tentivly to the door, still curious as to who in the hell would be out in the middle of nowhere out in the countryside at this hour,

“It might be some inner city idiot who broke down on the lane again” I mused to no one in particular as I opened the door.

I peered around the dusty mahogany frame.

Pure shock.

That was my only feeling, my thoughts confused and racing.

I blinked owlishly. Sure I had passed out watching comic dubs or checking Twitter and was now having some sort of ultra realistic dream.

I reached out. I touched their arm

They where real.

The next few moments where a blur.

I found myself on the ground looking up into a grinning face with bright blue eyes, meeting mine for a moment, he reached out a gloved hand to help me up.

“Wow! I wasn’t expecting that! ”, the small skeleton practically shrieked.

I continued to stare blankly up at him.

“What” I stated. “The actual fresh fuck is going on?!”

He glared at me,

“Don’t swear! It’s not nice!” He once again screamed instead of spoke.

“Well, I’m not nice to people who show up and try to break my door down at blody 12am! I don’t care if you look like ‘swap sans, I havent slept in weeks and I have work tomorrow! Come back tomorrow! ”

As I said that, i immediately felt guilty, and the cartoonish flood of tears spilling from the round skeletons eyes (eye sockets?) Did not help.

“I-I’m sorry” he sniveled “I didn’t want to bother you, but” he reached in to a bag I hadn’t noticed before and pulled out a well worn hardback novel “ y-you are my favourite character a-and I was never able to find any sequels and the ending was such a cliffhanger that..”

“Stop.” I interupted

“Gimme one second to put this all together, what you are saying is, that I’m the main character of your favourite book and you want to know what happens ?”

“Oh no” he says calmly “ you aren’t the main character, silly, you’re the villain! ”

And that is how I found myself passed out on my doorstep for the second time that night.


	2. boxes and bins ink/error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be long running i can tell now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> error, ink and a bit of banter

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS INK!?" Errors glitched, shrill shreak of outraged disgust could, in all likelyhood, be heared the next mutiverse over.  
"That would be a painting error. You know, making stuff is my whole deal?"  
"I KNOW WHAT IT IS JACKASS, YOU ARENT FUNNY, WHY IN THE NAME OF THE FATES IS IT IN MY STARS DAMNED BOX!"  
" Obviously 'cause i put it there" Ink stated, smirking from nonexitant ear to nonexistant ear.  
"I hate you. So much."  
"Aww i love you too error honey, darling, dearest " ink replyed, as condesending as ever.  
Error glared for a moment, opened his mouth to reply and thought better of it, shuting it again, after another seemingly endless moment and finaly decided how to aproach the situation.  
"FUCK OFF!" he yelled, tosing the doodle out of the cardboard box he called home onto the 'floor' of the antivoid, flipping off ink for good messure as the picture of him and ink holding hands with what appeared to be a small sentient ink blob, fluttered patheticaly to the 'floor', landing face down.

Ink grinned, this was going to be fun, now he had one more way of pissing error off.  
Gathering his supplys back up off the 'ground' he slipped silently out of the anti void and into the doodle sphere. Almost instantly, uppon shutting the swirling inky puddle portal he almost fell through, ink began chuckling to himself.  
He knew just what to do,  
This would be the prank of the century ... 

 

TO BE CONTINUED....  
because its like one am where i am, i have work in five hours and also i do what i want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens next? will there be fluffy romance? what is ink planning ? does error deserve whats going to happen to him?  
> find out!  
> next time on dragon ball z


	3. let the man dream ink/error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok yeah, i suck, i know, i got beaten up in a back ally by the shity oneshot inspiration fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might not be super relationship heavy but they love eachother really

It was a strange and quiet 'day' in the antivoid, nothing seemed to breath and the air was heavy and still, reminicent of gross dishwater left undrained.

Error was in a (literal) slump, lying in a heap on the 'floor' of his stark and endless home, he felt altough he had forgotten something important, the words he was trying to think of eluding him while his mind turned to sluge in the muggy air.

He sighed, some things just arent worth the trouble of puzzling through, groaning and reaching into a net woven bag he pulls out his glasses and kniting needles. "If I cant remember whatever it was I might as well do something useful" he muttered to no one in particular.

After a short while, the repetitive motion of the needles clicking off eachother as he cast the yarn like threads from side to side, lulled the former destroyer into a light dose, his breathing becoming slow and gentle as the half finished garnment slipped from his phalanges.

 

To Errors dismay however, his long overdue rest was rudly interupted by his, probably, least favorite person and the orchastrator of basically all his problems for as far back as he can remember, Ink Roller, charging into the destroyers domain through a dripping black portal, all the while babbleing inchoherantly about some new au idea he had.

Error sat up, disgust written plainly accross his face, tuning out what he was saying as ink continued to ramble, "and i think that waterfall should be swapped with the capitol and the ruins should be swapped with hotland, what do you think Error?" ink paused, noticing for the first time the other skeleton clearly not processing what he had been saying," void to error come in Error".

The exausted glitch glares up at the creators sparkeling eyelights, a triangle and a star, and cant find it in him to make the snarky comment he had planned, instead only noddling to show he had heared and geasuring for ink to sit down and continue.

Ink blathered on about his newest project for what felt to Error like hours. To the glitches great relief ink ended his wittering tirade after a buzz from his phone alerted him of his duties elsewhere. The creator looked down at his scarf and got to his feet, not even checking the mobile that was continuing to vibrate in his pocket.

"you might wanna get that squid" Error stated sarcasticaly, "yeah yea, in just a sec" ink muttered, digging through the pockets of his jacket while it was still tied around his waist.

A wide grin formed on the creators face as he pulled out what appeared to be a lumpy wad of paper with a note on top, he held out the unapealing mess of ceased paper and mangled tape to the destroyer with the look of a child handing their parent a wonky family portrait.

Error hesitantly took the screwed up ball out of inks hand, "whats this for ?" he asked, tentitivly unpicking a peice of tape, "oh right!" the creator exclamed, " its your birthday present!". Error looked bewildered, "What do you mean its my birthday present?" Ink jumped as his phone started to ring, "I'll tell you later glitchy, see you tomorrow!" The creator leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on errors cheek and with that stamped his brush down and vanished into a swirling black portal.

The former destroyer sat there, stunned for a while, lost in thought and staring into the vast white emptyness. Eventualy remembering the poorly wrapped gift sitting to his side. steeling his nerves, he carefuly unwraps the misshapen paper bundle, eventualy out of the sticky mess tumbles a lumpy, awkward but still pretty decent looking scarf. Error smiles to himself. "That idiot is going to be the death of me " he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold of anyone to assume i spell checked or edited this


	4. Late night phonecalls, ink and dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is sadly not drink, but it might lead to drink later idk

Dream was rudely dragged back into the conscious world by the incessant buzz of the highlighter yellow flip phone on his bedside table, head still buried in a mountain of pillows, he reaches a hand towards the offending device. Forcing himself to sit up and pick the little box of backlit eye-death up and flipping it open with practiced ease. He takes one look at the caller ID and sighs, considering for a while letting it ring off but instead of doing the sensible thing and avoiding whatever mess ink had dragged himself into this time he answers it, like an idiot.

“Ink, what the HECK are you doing calling me at four am? We have work tomorrow.” dream grumbled,  
“well you see, the thing is dreamboat, i’m kinda sitting in this pool of blood” ink replied as chipper as ever.  
“Ink, is it your blood?” dream hesitantly inquired,(this would not have been the first time he went on an accidental rampage while off his paint, the last one took a month to clear up the star sanses P.R. fully).  
“Yeah, i'm, like, pretty sure it is, soooo...”ink trailed off, going unusually quiet.  
“Ink are you ok? Do you know where its coming from?”, Dream was genuinely worried now.  
“ I don't know, its probably the stab wound” he mused.  
“so you were stabbed?!” dream screeched.  
“Oh yeah definitely”  
“Then why did you call me and not,say, someone like sci, who is fully qualified to treat stab wounds and who you have on speed dial?”  
Ink thought for a second before answering “because you love me?”  
“I don't think so ink, i'm going to come and get you, Do . Not . Move.” he ordered “You can tell me whatever you did to get stabbed later.”  
“Oh shut up your face ice-creamy dreamy, shock is one hell of a drug, i cant be held accountable for what i'm doing while bleeding out on the floor.” Ink sassed.

Dream had heard enough,he shut the phone with a resounding clat and stuffed it in his pajama pocket.  
While internally screaming at his dumbass friend, he rolled haphazardly off the bed, stuffs his feet into his slippers and goes to sort inks mess, again.


End file.
